In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus for displaying an image by receiving image signals provided from an external device. The display apparatus is installed in such a way to be supported on a floor or attached to a wall such that a user may easily view the image.
However, when the display apparatus is installed so as to be vertically spaced apart from the floor, connection lines for supplying signals or power to the display apparatus from the external device providing the image are stretched outward. For this reason, there are problems in that an aesthetic appearance is deteriorated, and particularly, game concentration is lowered when the display apparatus is used as a monitor for a game console.
To resolve the above problems, the related art discloses a tablet type display apparatus which has a battery for supplying power and is capable of transmitting and receiving an image by wireless. Thus, the display apparatus may be installed on a pedestal without connection lines.
However, there is a limit to the size of the conventional display apparatus which may be supported by the pedestal due to increase in the weight of the battery according to increase in the size of the display apparatus. Furthermore, there is a problem in that the display apparatus may not be continuously driven for 24 hours due to charging characteristics of the battery.
In addition, there are problems in that image quality is deteriorated due to non-uniform wireless signals when an image is received by wireless and production cost required to develop a wireless image input/output board and firmware for receiving the image by wireless is increased.